vacaciones en el campo
by dark-angel de geminis
Summary: ed quiere vacaciones, pero que pasa cuando no salen como tu quieres, y de quien quieres huir va contigo XD,... roy/ed con algo de humor
1. Chapter 1

Bueno yo aquí de nuevo esta ves con un ed/roy pero intentando ponerle humorcito XD no sean tan duros es la primera historia de humor que intento, se aceptan sugerencias y aportes… gracias por leer…

Vacaciones en el campo…

Edward Elric estaba harto de tanto trabajo, necesitaba vacaciones y las tendría a cualquier costo…

Esa tarde nuestro joven alquimista se dirigía a ver a su superior para exigirle unas bien merecidas vacaciones, nuestro pobre chico necesitaba alejarse de central, alejarse de los informes, pero mas que todo alejarse de cierto alquimista que lo traía loco, con su mirada, su sonrisa, sus sarcasmos, su vos,… no importaba ya si se metía con su estatura, no sabia ni cuando y donde había empezado su terrible obsesión por su querido… Roy

-No, no, no- se repetía así mismo mientras caminaba por las calles de central, mientras los que caminaban a su lado le veían raro XD- es mi superior, y es un hombre, Edward Elric que diablos te pasa no te reconozco- mientras hablaba con su reflejo que se marcaba en uno de los tantos vidrios de una tienda- no se que diablos me pasa.-

Camino a paso lento hacia el cuartel,… cuando llego a este se dirigió rápidamente a la oficina de Mustang, saludo a los subordinados de este, y entro a donde se encontraba el ser que mas cosas raras le hacia sentir (no piensen mal hablo de las maripositas en el estomago y eso XD, ed: ¬.¬) sacudió su cabeza en negación al tener esos pensamientos y entro. Y ay estaba su coronel, su alquimista, su Roy, se veía tan lindo, tan sexi, tan… dormido O.o??.

-eh?... Mustang??- si señores nuestro bello alquimista estaba descansando sus ojos literalmente hablando XD- Mustang?- se fue acercando poco a poco a el- coronel?- mas cerca y aun no había señales de que Roy despertase- Coronel!!- nada seguía sin moverse, así que ed hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió tomo una gran bocada de aire y… antes de que pudiera decir algo-

- umm Edward-

-que?? Esta soñando conmigo?- ed no podía creerlo se acerco un poco mas, aun así guardando distancia para ver si podía saber que estaba soñando-

-ed,… yo… quería decirte…- el chico estaba sonrojado no podía ser posible y si Roy le decía que lo quería en sus sueños? Quizás podía tener una esperanza- que… necesito dinero-

Caída estilo anime por parte de Edward XD

-argh, BASTARDO INSOLENTE DESPIERTATE DE UNA BUENA VES…-

-eh?... acero? Cuando llegaste?-

-eres un… tengo ya tiempo aquí insolente y tu como siempre holgazaneando-

-así que tenias tiempo?- un bostezo- y que tanto hacías que no me despertabas?- y coloco una de sus tantas miradas seductoras-

-pues… yo…- esa mirada, esa sonrisa- pues… quería… venir a decirte que quiero,… que exijo vacaciones-

-vacaciones?- Roy puso una cara muy seria- no lo se Elric- se levanto de la silla y dirigió su mirada a la ventana que estaba detrás de el- aunque… pensándolo bien a mi también me caerían bien una vacaciones-

-bien entonces tu tomas vacaciones y yo también, así matamos dos pájaros de un tiro- con esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja y tratando de convencer a Mustang para que le de el permiso-

-tendría que pensarlo… esta bien tomaremos vacaciones- una sonrisa maliciosa se formo en su rostro-

-eh?- ed no entendía nada y de repente roy llamo a la teniente-

-teniente! Por favor prepáreme 3 boletos para los campo del norte-

-si señor de inmediato- la chica hiso su saludo y se retiro-

-coronel?-

-si?-

-por que tres boletos si solo somos al y yo? Y en ningún momento mencione que quería ir al campo-

-veras Elric, no mencionaste que querías ir al campo pero es lo mejor para ti, me has dicho que estas estresado y te quieres alejar de central un tiempo, así que lo mejor es el campo para relajarse, no te parece?

-si esta bien pero sigue sin responderme,… por que tres boletos-

-pues uno para ti… uno para al… y uno…-y con una gran sonrisa- para mi-

-QUEEEEEEEEEE

Esta historia…. Continuara… XD

Espero que les guste, esta primera parte no tiene nada de humor pero les prometo que con el paso del tiempo estará mejor XD…

Dejen sus comentarios por favor!!... :D


	2. cap 2 por un sueño

Yo aquí de nuevo, mil gracias por sus rewiers, me motivaron mucho XD, y bueno aquí les dejo el segundo capi de esta historia, les prometo poner todo mi esfuerzo para que la historia este buena y graciosa además de tratar de actualizar lo antes posible, mil gracias por sus comentarios…

Vacaciones en el campo…

Cap. 2- Por un sueño:

-Poooooor favor al-

-no, hermano, ya te lo dije-

-pero por que me haces esto a mi?- ojitos de perrito a medio morir-

-lo siento hermano, pero ya te lo dije, YO YA tenia planes,-

-pero al?-

-pero nada, lo siento mucho hermano, pero yo le prometí a winrry que iría a rizembul en cuanto consiguiera el permiso-

-me dejaras solo por ella- más ojitos-

-a ver… déjame pensarlo… mmm- con la mano en su mentón y la mirada perdida- si XD

-eres una malvado al T.T, desde que estas con winrry ya no me quieres como antes- ed decía esto sentado en un rincón con un aura morada-

-ay hermano no seas así, claro que te quiero, además contigo paso mas tiempo que con ella, y una promesa es una promesa y fin de la discusión-

(Debo aclarar que en esta historia al tiene su cuerpo y entabla una relación con winrry, por si no se habían dado cuenta XD)

-malvado T.T-

--------------------------------------------------------------o-------------------------------------------------------------------

Al día siguiente ya muy temprano ed y al se encontraban en la estación de trenes esperando el momento para subir a su respectivo tren.

-al?-

-no lo hare u.u-

-T.T-

-bueno días alfonse- nuestro coronel llegaba con los ánimos de punta XD- como amaneces?-

-muy bien coronel y ya veo que usted también n.n-

-si estoy de muy buen humor, pero al dime algo, donde esta acero- con la mano en sus ojos tratando de encontrar a ed, cabe mencionar que el susodicho estaba a su lado con una mirada de muy pocos amigos- se quedo dormido?-

-A QUIEN LA LLAMAS TAN PEQUEÑO QUE NO LO PUEDEN VER SI NO ES A TRAVES DE UN MICROSCOPIO!!!-

-hermano el coronel no dijo eso-

-pero si te hace sentir mejo XD-

-idiota ¬.¬-

-y yo ahora que hice XD-

El silbato del tren se hizo sonar anunciando que los trenes ya partirían-

-bueno, chicos ya es hora de partir n.n-

- este… coronel yo no iré con ustedes, ya sabe iré a rizenbul,… así que por favor cuide a mi hermano o.- (guiño de ojo xD)

-oh que triste al, bueno no importa yo me encargo de tu hermano o.- (otro guiño de ojo xD)

-¬.¬ y ustedes dos que se traen?-

-eh, nada, nada, hermano ya se le hace tarde, cuídate mucho, te quiero,- mientras se alejaba de ello-

- al, Al!!, y a este que le pico ahora?-

Otro silbato

-Elric!!, ya vámonos- Roy se puso serio y lo tomo de la mano y se lo llevo a rastras a tren-

Ya en el tren localizaron un pequeño compartimiento para dos personas, (de esos que tienen puerta y todo) así que decidieron, o mas bien Roy decidió quedarse en ese, convenciendo a Edward de que hay seria más cómodo, privado, y seguro.

-ya sabes, por si a caso te llegan a pisar-

Ocasionando como consecuencia otro de los ya tan conocidos berrinches…

Pasados unos minutos el tren empezó a moverse, y como es costumbre Edward había sido vencido por el sueño, mientras que unos ojos profundos lo observaban fijamente

Pov de Roy

Este enano insolente, no puedo creer que YO el gran Roy Mustang, allá sido tontamente seducido por unos ojos dorados, unos bellos y lindos ojos dorados,… un suspiro… Ya no lo soporto desde hace algunos meses, que tengo la necesidad, de estar a tu lado, que siento el deseo de verte, la preocupación de saber donde estas, de saber, de estar, de vivir y compartir cada instante de tu vida, que fue lo que me hiciste…

-mi querido Edward-

Pov de ed

Roy y yo nos encontramos en el campo, abrazados, observando el paisaje,… el me besa, yo le correspondo, me dice que me ama, yo solo le sonrío y vuelvo a sonreír, como decirte que yo también mi querido Roy si la felicidad no me deja,… pero tu lo sabes ya que también sonríes, y solo nos volvemos a besar

-mi querido Edward…-

Abro mis ojos lentamente, y me doy cuanta que estoy en el vagón de un tren… suspiro,… fue solo un sueño, pero esas palabras,… las escuche tan reales.

Pov autora

-ah, acero, ya despertaste?-

-eh… si- bostezo- cuanto dormí?-

-mas o menos una hora-

-que bien-

El silencio reino entre ello y Roy poso su atención en el periódico

-lindo día no?

-si, muy lindo-

Mas silencio…

-y cuanto tiempo falta?-

-no lo se…-

-un tiempo estimado?-

-supongo que unas tres horas, creo…-

-que bien-

-si, que bien-

-AH contigo no se puede entablar una conversación decente-

-y yo ahora que hice? O.O-

-¬.¬ eres insoportable-

Toc toc XD (sonido de la puerta)

-muy buenos días aquí les traigo el desayuno cortesía de los expresos polar XD (no me maten no se me ocurrió otro nombre T.T)

-muchas gracias joven, puede colocarlos aquí- Roy le indico al chico que los colocara en una mesita que estaba al pegada de la pared- (si estos trenes están actualizados XD)

- que disfruten el desayuno- y se retiro de la habitación.

Edward observaba con detenimiento las bandejas de la mesa, hasta que su cara se puso azul, y tomo un pequeño vaso en sus manos.

-que diablos es esto?-

-es un liquido que posee las vitaminas y minerales que nuestro cuerpo necesita para cumplir con su buen funcionamiento- contesto Roy muy filosófico-

-ya se lo que es baka, es leche, LECHE!!-

-y no fue eso lo que yo dije XD-

-argh-

El desayuno transcurrió sin novedades, Edward dejo la leche de lado, Roy le dijo que si no se la tomaba no crecería,… consecuencia… ustedes que creen.

Trascurrieron unas cuantas horas en la que nuestro joven alquimista nuevamente fue vencido por el sueño, y nuevamente esos ojos que el tanto quería, no se despegaban de el

Pov de Roy

Suspiro… que sentirá besarte ed,… tus labios serán tan suaves como yo los veo, no sabes como quisiera probarlos, pero no se si tu me corresponderías, o peor aun y si pierdo tu confianza hacia mi, pero no se que me pasa, mi cuerpo se mueve solo, me acerco a ti, sierro mis ojos, y te roso con ternura, con una ternura que no sabia que tenia.

Pov de ed

Nuevamente ese sueño, pero esta ves tu te acercas a mi lentamente y rozas mis labios, oh Roy lo siento tan real, inconscientemente te tomo del cuello, y te beso dulcemente, como nunca lo he hecho.

Pov de Roy

Me correspondes, no es imposible, debes estar soñando con alguien, como quisiera ser yo, pero lo siento ed, no voy a perder esta oportunidad.

Pov de ed

Tus manos toman mi cintura, y me aferras mas a ti.

Pov de Roy

Siento como te estremeces, ya estoy sobre ti mi pequeño Edward, y mi lengua recorre todo tu boca, esa boca que tanto soñé con besar

Pov de ed

Siento tu peso sobre mi, se siente tan bien, es la primera ves que un sueño es tan real para mi…

Pov de Roy

Tus labios… tus labios ed, no sabes lo mucho que te eh deseado, pero no ese deseo carnal, este es un deseo de amor.

Pov de ed

Roy… susurro tu nombre entre ese beso, siento que el aire me falta

Pov de Roy

Debo estar soñando escucho como susurras mi nombre lentamente me separo de ti antes de que despiertes, y te des cuenta de lo que he hecho,… pero… ya es tarde veo como tus hermosos ojos me observan sorprendido y tus mejillas están tan rojas como las mías

Pov de ed

No lo creo… es imposible de verdad… de verdad nos besamos, no fue un sueño,… y tu… tu estas tan rojo como yo debo estarlo

Pov de Roy

Me separo de ti y me siento nuevamente en mi asiento volteo mi mirada, no puedo verte a los ojos, es la primera ves que me siento así, ni la mujer mas hermosa me ha hecho sentir lo que tu acabas de hacer con un simple beso

Pov autora

El viaje transcurrió en silencio, ninguno de los dos volvió a dirigirse la mirada nuevamente,… bajaron del tren en silencio, llegaron a una hermosa cabaña, pero que importaba en sus cabezas no cavia otra belleza que no fuese la de ese beso, y respectivamente es silencio entraron a las habitaciones que les asignaron, ninguno de los dos durmió esa noche, cada uno pensando que harían, que dirían cuando se vieran en el largo día que habría mañana…

Esta historia continuara XD….

Muuuchisimas gracias por leer, espero dejen sus comentarios y me dicen que tal quedo y si les va gustando, tratare de mejorarlo cada capitulo y bueno hasta el próximo… se cuidan


End file.
